


Game Confessions

by caitswrites



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Internet Friends AU, Kokichi not being his usual self, Non Despair AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28995999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitswrites/pseuds/caitswrites
Summary: order receipt: kokichi oma x reader, fluff.summary: you have something to confess for kokichi while waiting for a game.themes: kokichi not being himself, bold af reader, mention of suggestive jokesgender neutral reader.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Reader
Kudos: 35





	Game Confessions

Booting your playstation at 4 in the morning was both the best and the worst idea. Yes, you did have an online friend who lived in a completely different timezone and you woke up at this time to play with him. Were you dead tired? Yes. Did you really just get two hours of sleep to wake up early to game instead of doing the multiple essays you have due, yes. But in the end, it was worth it when you saw the party invite pop up in your notifications as you put on your headset.

_ @ultsupremeliar has invited you to a party. _

Clicking on the invite, you were met with the sounds of your friend’s struggled grunts and muttered curses. You knew why, that boy had a panta addiction and took every advantage he had to have one, even when gaming with you.

  
_ “Shit!”  _

You laughed over your mic, hearing him tsk and the sound of a bottle being placed on a surface. He had noticed you laughing, as he thought that you were making fun of him for not being able to open the bottle.

Laughing even harder after hearing him aggressively hit his hand against the surface, you teased, “Looks like someones had a rough day already!” 

“Shut up, you.” He hissed, sending an invite to you to join him in Overwatch.

Queuing for competitive was a long and awkward wait, mostly because your friend was the one to make jokes and troll with you in deathmatch as you queued. But today, he was eerily silent, a little too silent for his usual eccentric and energetic self. 

You knew something was off with him, and it sparked nagging and conflicting thoughts in your head. You should ask him about it, but you were afraid that he would snap at you again. But at the same time, your heart was screaming to just ask him and confess.

Yep, you grew feelings for your online friend. As many times you would disagree and tell yourself that it was normal for them to make your heart race when talking to them and blushing at every suggestive joke and comment he made; you just couldn’t deny it at the end of the day.

_ Fuck it, you only live once.  _ You thought as you composed mentally what to say. As you queued and versed each other, the more your heart was telling you to include your feelings for him. Submitting to your thoughts, you decided to just do it upfront.  _ You only live once, fuck it. _

Taking a deep breath before speaking, you sliced the silence with a knife by saying in a monotone voice, “I like you.” 

“You already do, silly!” For someone so quiet this entire time, he acted so nonchalant 

about it.

“No.. I mean as in another way..” 

“Oh…” Silence, there was that silence again. Were you too out about it, were you too bold? 

As worrying thoughts appeared in your head, you heard Kokichi grab the panta and open it successfully.

“If we are talking about that type of stuff, I guess that i’ll have to say… That I like you too!” 

Skeptical about what he had said, you asked “Was that a lie?”

“Nope!” He sipped from his panta, “I would never lie to you, especially with a sexy face such as yours! Nehehe~” 

You guys have seen what each other looked like from all the times you would facetime each other, blushing at his statement you asked flustered, “D-Does that mean we’re together? As in romantically?”

“Yep! Love ya!”

Before you could reply, there was a notification on the screen.   
  
**GAME FOUND.**

Was waking up at 4am to play with Kokichi worth it? Yes.

Were you dead tired? Yes.

Did you really just get two hours of sleep to wake up early to game instead of doing the multiple essays you have due? Yes.

But in the end, it was worth it.

You got a boyfriend from doing it.


End file.
